Daddy’s Little Princess
by DarkMinds
Summary: Mulder sings to his daughrt... Oneshot... corny..but slight msr


**Daddy's Little Princess**

_**A/N: Okay… There not much need for an introduction. Mulder sings a song to his baby daughter. I thought that a corny song would be good. I reckon, if Mulder and Scully had a girl, she would defiantly be daddy's little girl.**_

Mulder stood in awe of his daughter. It had been a week since they brought baby Melissa from the hospital. Mulder couldn't get enough, he just liked to look at her. Melissa had Scully's red hair and nose, but she had Mulder's skin tone and eyes. To Mulder, she was absolutely gorgeous. Melissa was Mulder and Scully's second miracle child. They had had William 3 years previously. William was the spitting image of Mulder.

Mulder had just put William to bed. It was 9pm. Melissa had been asleep since 8. Scully was just washing the dishes.  
"Goodnight daddy! I love you!"

"Good night Will. I love you too. " Mulder said as he kissed the top of his son's head, he loved being a father. It was the best feeling in the world. Mulder stood up and turned on William's green alien night light then he switched off the bigger one before closing the bedroom door.

As he walked past Melissa's room he could hear a whimper. We walked in her room and found her in her crib crying. Mulder knew she wasn't hungry, so he checked her diaper, which was not the problem. She just wanted her daddy.

"Hey, shh, there, there. It's ok. I'm here." Mulder took Melissa in his arms and started to rock her.

"You don't know how much I love you. You my little girl and you always will be. I was so happy when you where born. And when I first held you, I was so happy. You look so much like your mother, who Is so beautiful. You're going to break many hearts." Mulder told her quietly. Even though Melissa had only been home for a week, Mulder and Scully quickly learnt that the radio always settled her down. So he turned on the radio and Paul Simon's song 'Father and Daughter' came on. Mulder smiled and stared down at his baby. He started to sing softly to the words.

If you leap awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second  
You cant remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star

I believe the light that shines on you  
Will shine on you forever  
And though I cant guarantee  
There's nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard  
Like a postcard of a Golden Retriever  
And never leave till I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your head

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

Trust your intuition  
Its just like going fishing  
You cast your line  
And hope you get a bite  
But you don't need to waste your time  
Worrying about the market place  
Try to help the human race  
Struggling to survive its harshest night

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two  
There could never be a father  
Who loved his daughter more than I love you

Melissa fell asleep quickly and peacefully. While Mulder sang, Melissa grabbed on to Mulder's pinky, which just made Mulder smile widely. Mulder reluctantly but her back tin her crib. He never wanted to let he go.

"Goodnight my little angel, I love you so much, don't ever grow up" Mulder whispered.

"Keep that up, and she will have you wrapped around her little finger." Scully said appearing in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"From you telling our little girl that I was beautiful."

"Well you are, your gorgeous."

"Keep that up, and there will be more little Mulders running around."

"I don't mind, I could have a dozen with you."

The End!


End file.
